NEXT
by manapohaku2
Summary: like being the son of Harry potter wasn't hard enough. Serpens Potter only son of harry potter thought that was the only thing he had to worry about. Boy was he wrong. slash (m/m) dark time traval
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** none yet

**Warnings: bashing ron, ginny, hermione there might be some bad words.**

**Summary: **Harry learns some disturbing news while he and Al are at gringotts.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **so for those of you that have read this before i changed everything I just didn't like it so i changed it. this actually has a plot now so I should be up dating more regularly.

...

** NEXT**

** CHAPTER ONE**

Different, strange, Albus hated being associated with the negative. with those terms. he was different, he was strange. no one likes being told they are and he is no different.

he didn't understand what was so bad about not caring for elven rights. their house-elves they like helping people if anything he thought his aunt Hermione was stupid. but what do you except from a Muggle-born.

He also thought the term Blood-traitor was stupid. Who cares about **blood** it's all about the **Magic.**

or at least he used to think that till he found out what blood traitor really means. it's just an insult to those who broke an oath. like when Andromeda eloped with her muggle-born it wasnt so much that he was a muggle-born so much as she willingly broke a magical contract.

she was disowned as that was the only way to save face. Sirius only ran away so he was never disowned. plus it helped that the Potters were family so it's not like he disgraced the family by running off he just went to another part of the family to stay/visit.

If only his father would stand up to his mother and stop letting her guilt him to complacency. the only one Al got along with was his father. it's not that he didn't love his mother he just hated her.

most kids would love to have a family like his, but Al knew that his father was miserable. it's so obvious why their still together. Harry potter never had a true family so why would he leave the only one he had ever known.

of course his mother's constant drugging of love potions might have something to do with it. not so much now, Al had been giving his father the counter for a while now. with Kreachers help his father had a clear head for the first time in years.

a lot of people may think they know Harry Potter, but hardly any one does. only uncle Neville, uncle's fred and george, and aunty luna truly know who Harry Potter is. and he supposed Draco malfoy would know as well. they do work together at st mungos.

his father was a true slytherin in more ways then one. he no longer plays the "ultimate gryffindor" he can be him self and he is. Al knew he would be a slytherin no other house would do.

slytherin house was for the ambitus, the cunning, those willing to do what they needed to get things done.

he was more than willing.

...

Harry Potter couldn't belive his luck his son Al was a parselmouth. it really shouldnt surprise him so much Al was his son. how could Al inherit that gift, how could i still have that gift. dumbledore was adimit that the horcrux was the cause for that gift, but if that were true than i should have lost it that day. thinking back to that day he couldn't help but shiver.

Harry was no longer that trusting kid who thought in black and white he grew up. he couldn't help but cringe at how stupid he was. he was no fool he knew that the majority of his personality was controlled by the abuse he suffered as a kid. he let others tell him what to do, control him.

Ron was his first friend ever. he looked towards him as a role modal. not one of the smartest things he could have done. he wasnt one to play the blame game he knew it was his fault. he chose two people who were completely incompatible to be friends with. a coward with anger issues and a bossy know it all.

What he couldn't belive was what he caught Ginny doing just the other day. how dare she tell Al his gift was evil. how dare she think she had any rights to how he raised his son. telling him he would be disowned if he ended up in Slytherin. he truly didn't care that Ginny had been cheating on him he didn't like her that much to care. if he had a tendency to-day dream about causing her death or irreparable harm so be it. it made him happy and he deserved to be happy.

Harry was glad he refused to bond with her opting to marry instead. there used to be a time when he would feel guilty about using her just so he could have a family. those days are dead and gone never to be seen again.

He would have to speak with Al about his role as a lord heir. being his only biological child Al would inherit every thing. perhaps Fred and george could help with that?

...

he wasnt ashamed no matter what his mother thought he should feel. so he could speak with snakes so what its just a magical gift like teddys metamorphmagi ability.

because of this turn of events dad decided we (him and me) would go to gringotts to check dads family tree. according to dad this would be the first time he would be at the wizard bank since he was a kid. even then he only went three times and one of those time was when he broke in to get the cup from the lestrange vault.

weirdly enough the goblins never blamed dad for that just aunt Hermione and uncle Ron.

Al knew he was allowed to be excited he would get his **wand** today. he just never liked looking foolish and acting childishly even if he technically was a child.

...

wow! just wow!

to think he almost didn't follow the goblin when he was asked to. he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared to be asked to go to a back room. but he figured they wouldn't hurt Al and if they did he would raze the entire bank not giving a flying leap who was inside. there wasnt much he wouldn't do for his family.

the dark lord, voldemort, the dark lord voldemort aka tom freaking riddle was his uncle. his great-uncle but his uncle none the less.

he harry potter wasnt even a potter he was freaking adopted. that wasnt even the worse of it his father was lucius malfoy and rabastan lestrange he had two count um two fathers. rebastian was the dark lords nephew the son of the twin sister he never knew.

curse those freaking muggles how dare they separate twins.

rationally he understood it was during the first world war it's not like you could force some one to take a child they couldn't afford, but to think they knowingly kept such info from him.

again he knew such info wouldn't do him any good but that was still valuable info for an orphen. family, any family would have been priceless.

the **blood** wards.

harry froze Dumbledore was the one to give him to the Potters, he knew for a fact that the blood wards wouldn't work he wasnt related to any one in that house by blood. that mother freaking bastard how dare he. he could have died in that house he would have if he didn't have magic. if his magic hadn't been keeping him alive he would have died.

how much did Dumbledore lie about did he lie about every thing?

harry thought back to every thing he had ever done in his life. how much was him and how much was dumbledore pulling strings.

first year: quirrell and the stone. he was just a kid why the heck should he have done anything its the adults job to save the day not his.

the same with second year bunch of idiots.

third year: he was the freaking headmaster and all that other stuff he could have said no to the dementors and demanded real aurors.

fourth year: hello moody was his best friend he should have known.

don't even get me started on fifth year that sadistic witch he must have known about that.

i know for a fact he knew about sixth year and the bastard just let it happen.

I kept my promise during what should have been my seventh year and became a healer.

i never liked hurting people being a healer was what was best for me.

if im adopted then that means the prophecy was fake it had nothing to do with me. according to his moms letter voldemort would never have been able to kill let alone hurt him that night because they were related. also so long as he was a child under Hogwarts age the dark lord couldn't hurt him since he had malfoy blood. it was an oath he made to all his followers so they wouldn't have to worry about him hurting their children. it made a weird kind of sence.

how had lily potter known all this. she didnt say how she came across this info, but he had always heard how resourceful she was.


	2. Albus gets his wand

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Abus/Scorpius

**Warnings: bashing ron, ginny, hermione there might be some bad words.**

**Summary: **Albus gets his wand.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: so for those of you that have read this before i changed everything I just didn't like it so i changed it. this actually has a plot now so I should be up dating more regularly.**

...

** NEXT**

** CHAPTER TWO**

Al was surprised he had an uncle. Draco Malfoy was his uncle. wait does that mean Scorpius was his cousin?

whether or not that is true it changes nothing. Scor was his.

Harry exited the bank in a daze Al noticed from his side.

it was a lot to take in, it's not every day you find out your related to the dark lord or that you have a brother and a father.

he was a little surprised that his dad agreed to let him change his name. now he just needed to think of something that he could live with to replace **Albus**. maybe he'd ask Scor?

he really wanted his wand, but figured it could wait till the end instead pulling his dad toward the ice cream shop.

they had just entered the shop when Al saw Scor with his dad eating his vomit inducing sundae. Only Scor could eat that much sugar and not be sick for it. Al would stick to plain vanilla with sprinkles thank you very much.

his dad could eat just about anything. he didn't have so many sweats while growing up so Al could forgive his dad for indulging.

leaving his dad to order Al went over to say hello.

'hey Scor, Mr. Malfoy.'

'Al!' Scor had gotten up to hug him. letting out a put-upon sigh Al couldn't hide his grin hugging back.

Scor was his best friend since forever. both their dads worked at st mungos so it really wasnt that big a deal they became friends even through every one thinks it was.

torn Al wasnt sure if he could tell Scor his big news considering it wasnt just his to tell.

'Albus, where's your father?' asked Mr. Malfoy.

'in line.' he answered.

Al couldn't help but wonder if knowing their brothers would affect their relationship at all.

' did you get your wand yet?' Al asked Scor.

'no not yet you?'

'after this.' he stated proudly.

'dad can we go with them?' Scor asked his father (cause Malfoys dont beg)

'yes of course.'

'yes of course what?' asked Harry.

'dad Scors going to get his wand with us.' Al said excitedly.

'oh... yeah of course you two must be excited.' he said passing Al his ice cream.

understatement of the year Al thought, they were past excited and half way to the moon.

'you and your vanilla.' Scor rolled his eyes.

...

olavanders the only **"wand"** maker in britain at least in diagon ally. personally Al thought Mr. olavander was creepy. those pale eyes that see in to your soul.

'twelve inches holly with dragon heart string good for healing.' said Mr. olavander. Al loved seeing Scor that happy.

'thirteen and a half yew with thistle core. a powerful wand Mr. potter, i expect great things from you.'

still creepy.

After paying the two boys made plans to meet up on the train. they would get the rest later by their parents the wand is the only one that they would need to be there for. Al couldn't wait for the first.

**next is the train.**


End file.
